This invention relates to burners of pulse combustion apparatus, and more particularly to a burner of a pulse combustion apparatus comprising a fuel gas feed duct and a combustion air feed duct connected to one end of a combustion chamber through reverse flow check valve means, and a tail pipe connected to the other end of the combustion chamber and defining an exhaust gas discharge duct. In such a burner a dynamic inertia resulting from an explosion draws fuel gas and combustion air into the combustion chamber for a next explosion.
The above pulse combustion apparatus has various advantages. It does not require energy for supplying air or for ignition except at start, and yet is capable of high load combustion. The tail pipe may be long and thin since the apparatus provides exhaust gas at a very high pressure though in a pulsating manner. Therefore this apparatus is useful, for example, in heating fluid efficiently by utilizing the tail pipe.
FIG. 5A of the accompanying drawings shows a prior art construction including a burner head A for supplying fuel gas and combustion air. This construction has a disadvantage of providing a small heat output despite a large capacity combustion chamber 1. To be particular, with this known burner head the fuel gas is introduced as peripherally distributed into a pipe portion 14 having a smaller diameter than the combustion chamber 1, and therefore a greater pressure loss occurs at entry to the combustion chamber 1 of a mixture of the air coming in from an air feed duct 3 and the fuel gas from the burner head A. Consequently, the fuel is supplied in a small amount in this apparatus, which results in a small heat output relative to the large combustion chamber 1.
The above disadvantage may be overcome, for example, by enlarging the diameter of the combustion air feed duct 3 to be substantially equal to that of the combustion chamber as shown in FIG. 5B. But then the diameter of the burner head A too will have to be enlarged as shown, in order to obtain a good mixture of the combustion air and the fuel gas. Such a construction does not provide a satisfactory solution to the problem because there will only be an insufficient supply of the gas/air mixture in a combustion chamber portion B adjacent to the end face of the burner head A.